Claiming Vicitory
by Kitsune-chan'w
Summary: Alphonse Elric is in love with a certain little green capped boy, Tk! Al has to come up many plans to get Tk alone so he can claim his prize! Al's 9 happened before he and ed used human transmutation!


This is my attempt at a cross-over! I think Alphonse Elric and Tk would make an interesting couple! P.S Alphonse is only 9 he left the day of the transmutation with his mother… before it started. BTW THIS ISN'T CHILD-PORN OR SMUT IT IS SIMPLY ARTISTIC VIEW! At least tats what I tell myself to help me sleep….. Haha yeah I'm horrible I know! Alright, god I admit leave me be!

One shot- Yaoi

Al didn't know how he ended up in the digi-world or what all these monsters were but he knew one thing that matt's little brother was the best thing to happen to him since he got here. He loved little Tk, his cute little smile, the way he clung to everyone and how he always wanted to sleep next to Al. Or more like with him, he always would wake up to find little Tk curled up beside him. He was truly adorable.

Right now Tk was clinging to his older brother as they were walking, asking him about this Piedmon and if everything was going to be all right. Truthfully I hated Matt, I hated everything about him, Don't get me wrong I did like him, thought of him as a friend. That is until I caught him with Tk! My god was it ever a sight. Poor Tk he loves his brother so much he couldn't say know, He let him put his hands all over him. Slipping and sliding into places that were unknown, forbidden, cupping and biting, nibbling everything! For god sakes the boy was so young and Matt so, old! It was fair to Tk, Matt was to big! Tk cried his head off but did Matt care no! Of course not he's just some old pervert!

"Alllll, Matt said We might die! Is that true!" Tk smiled sadly at Al. Al smiled longingly back with a simply reply "Of course not Tk, Your brother just an big bulbous idiot! We are not going to die ever!" At least not before I get my way with you. Al hadn't realized the creepy smile he had on his face, but a certain innocent boy had. "All why are you smiling like that, it's a bit scary.?" Al chuckled and grabbed Tk's hand. "Tk, I have to pee! Will you come with me?" Al asked inconspicuously Tk smiled and replied "Sure" Before taking off to tell his brother and the others where he was going.

Soon Tk had come back with Matt. "Al, why can't you go by yourself?" Al frowned, his plan obviously failing. "Well, cuz, um, you see, I'm afraid, to be, um alone and stuff, Brother always came with me back home! Please, I'm going to be a while, if I just had, had to , um pee, I'd be fi-fine, but well um…"Al trailed off giving up on his attempt to get Tk alone. Matt groaned "Fine but just try to hurry up! We in the middle of a war, and you have to go take a shit! That's nice!" Al blushed and grabbed Tk's hand and ran off as far as he could get without seeming suspicious. "Thanks, I'll hurry, I mean try to!"

Once Al was sure they were alone and out of sight, Al pushed Tk up against a tree and kissed him hard. Tk whimpered at the sudden contact but soon he kissed Al back. Al pulled away long enough to give Tk a reassuring smile, before kissing again, this time slipping his tongue across Tk's Lower lip. Causing Tk to let out a small gasp. Al used this opportunity to slip his entire tongue into Tk's mouth. Moaning when he finally felt the other's tongue against his own. Tk moaned back, sucking on Al's tongue all the while.

Al couldn't believe Tk was actually letting him do this, he was so excited! Al gathered up his courage and moved from Tk's mouth to his neck sucking and licking every inch of him on the way down. Tk, moaned very loud as Al nipped at his collarbone, grabbing hold of Al's hair in the process. Al reached his hand down and slowly lifted up Tk's shirt, still sucking on his neck. Al tweaked one of Tk's nipples causing him to let out another very loud moan.

"Alllllll! St-stop! Matt, will be, be wondering where , we , we are!" Tk moaned out. Al didn't stop. Nothing was going to make him miss this opportunity! Al moved his tongue down to Tk's very perked nipples and began to suck, nip and lick vigorously eliciting more moans and gasps from Tk. "Ahhh, Nngd, Alllll"

Al slowly moved down, going lower and lower, getting more excited ,he was finally going to be able to take his prize. Al traced the rim of Tk's pants and palmed him, causing the younger to yell out a needy "Mooore" Al chuckled slightly and began to undo Tk's pants, but before he could he heard a very irriable Matt and a very concerned Gabumon calling for them. "Al! Tk! Times up let's go!" Matt yelled. Al gasped "Shit Tk let's go, stop blushing Or we'll get caught!" Tk and Al got up and slowly tried to calm down and walk towards the increasingly loud sound of Matt. Just as the last of Tk's blush and Al's panting had worn off they bumped into Matt. "There you are! Let's go everyone's waiting!" Al jumped and took off back to the others before Matt got anymore angry, leaving Tk lone with Matt. Something he wished he didn't do.

Later that night as everyone was settled down and go to bed for the night Al came up with another plan.

When everyone falls asleep I'll wake up Tk and we'll continue! The plan was foolproof , that is except for the fact that Matt was standing guard tonight and Al was beginning to get very tired. Soon he was fast asleep.

Al awoke to a hand shaking him. He looked up to see Tk stand over him. "Shhhh! Come with me!" Al got up slowly and followed. Tk was leading Al out of the make-shift camp and into the woods. Al noticed that Joe was standing guard, well sleeping guard. Al followed until Tk stopped. " UM… I'm not sure what to do now?" He admitted blushing heavily. Al took the chance to jump Tk. In a matter of seconds he had him pinned to the ground, hands up his heads and moaning as Al desperately ground into him. Al didn't waste no time with kissing, he grabbed Tk's pants and practically ripped them off. Before Tk could say stop Al had his dick in his mouth and was sucking on him like he was a god.

Al moved his tongue over the tip suck hard and long as he did so. "Nngd, Ahh Alllll!" Tk moaned

Al licked down father, and farther until he reached his ass. Al licked, and sucked until he deemed it wet enough. Without warning Al shoved one of his fingers in Tk's ass. Tk clenched around him and groaned in pain. Al waited a bit for Tk to adjust to the intrusion. When Tk was ready Al began to thrust in and out, slowly at first and then fast as Tk began to thrust back with Al. Soon he added a second finger, and then a third. Al thrust faster and faster making a scissoring motion as he did. Tk suddenly screamed out "Al, again, pl- please again, more!" Al smiled and continued Tk screaming with every thrust.

Finally Al pulled out and undid his pants. Tk sat up a bit and looked at Al. "Wh- Why'de you stop?" Al smiled "Because your ready for me to enter you now." Tk looked down at Al's dick and moaned slightly, "Your going to have sex with me?" He asked innocently. Al looked at Tk concerned "Do you not want me to? If your worried that I'm just doing it cuz I can then your wrong! I am doing this because I love you and I want to make love to you, not just sex, love!" Tk shivered a bit and nodded "Kay, I trust you." Al smiled and lined himself up with Tk's entrance, He thrust his entire dick into Tk. Tk whimpered a bit from pleasure and pain. Al waited for Tk to adjust and then he slowly began to thrust in and out of him. Slowly at first, speeding up when Tk began to thrust back into him.

"Nnggf Allllll more! Faster!" Throwing his head back against the ground.

Al thrust faster looking for that spot that made Tk scream. "Allllllllllllllll!" Al was pleased that he found it, and began thrust faster and hard into that one spot. Driving Tk crazy.

"Please, AL, More!" Tk wrapped his arms around Al and screamed out Al's name as he came all over his shirt and Al's shirt. Al followed shortly after moaning out Tk's name.

Al collapsed on the ground next to Tk, content with his victory. Tk crawled over and snuggled up to Al's chest. "I love you Alphonse." Al smiled and wrapped his arms around Tk " I love you too."

The end!

Review Please! FLAMES ARE ALLOWED!


End file.
